


Thinking About Christmas Angels

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adopted Family Love, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels, Catholic Valon, Christmas, Churches & Cathedrals, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Death, One-sided Conquestshipping, Reference to It's A Wonderful Life, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Valon had never imagined what it's like to have an actual family until he met the Yukis.  But when tragedy befalls his niece and nephew's parents, he's forced to face the horrible things he did as a younger man.  However, he soon learns that redemption can be achieved by doing the next right thing, which is adopting his niece and nephew.  AU where Jaden and my OC Melissa are Valon's adopted kids.  Pre-Canon, family fluff.
Relationships: Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Original Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Thinking About Christmas Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving and look, it's a new story! Introducing a head canon for Valon and yes, I do see him as Catholic. He was raised in a church, how can he not be one? There is mentions of character death, but nothing too explicit. I only own my OCs! I hope that you guys enjoy.

Valon Gabriel Yuki had always believed in angels. He grew up in a church and was raised by a nun; how could he not? Sure, the light brunette lost his way and beliefs when he lost the only person he knew as Mother and joined DOMA, but Yugi Muto and his friends brought him back on the path of righteous again. Especially Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Sure, his first love was unrequired and the violet eyed blonde held no ill will towards him, but if he hadn’t met Mai, he wouldn’t have met his true love Evelyn. That woman is a blessing in disguise as she was the first in Mai’s secondary family to forgive him. Sure, it took her younger sister April a while to forgive him, but a while is better than never, Valon supposed. The nun’s letter explaining who his parents were eventually led him to the Yuki family and for a while, things were good again.

That is, until the deaths of his younger half-brother Kyle and sister-in-law Heidi took place. That made him regret ever killing those thugs in his youth.

Valon had almost believed that everyone had died until his crying niece and nephew got his attention. Being only four months old and covered in pillows, it was only a matter of time before they died, so the light brunette got them out and gained custody of them. To this day, he was glad that he did because their avaricious and abusive grandmother Charlotte Emerson was dead set on fighting him for the right to raise them. No, scratch that; she was dead set on fighting him for the right to raise Melissa away from Jaden. To spite her dead estranged daughter for ‘abandoning’ her for her stepmother, Marisa. He never did like that woman as she reminded him way too much of his birth mother. Thank goodness Kyle trusted him and Evelyn to raise his kids should anything happen to him.

And actually wrote it in a legal document too. Heaven forbid with the whole he said, she said bullshit in court.

He didn’t expect to win, but that didn’t stop Charlotte from trying to force her way into her granddaughter’s life. To the point where the family returned to Domino City two years after the custody case. Fatherhood and guardianship hasn’t been easy, but Valon doesn’t regret it. He felt like the nun’s spirit was guiding him to adopt his niece and nephew. It made it easier once his own daughter, Kylie Yuki, was born two years after Jaden and Melissa. Still, it was tiresome, but Valon was glad for the sense of normality. The only thing that hasn’t changed was his friendships with Rafael and Alister. It was snowing on Christmas Day in Domino City and the light brunette was sleeping in with his wife. Key words, trying to sleep in with three young kids. “Daddy! Daddy, daddy, wake up!” six-year old Jaden shouted as he ran in his parents’ room and jumped on their bed.

Valon groaned before slowly opening his baby blue eyes. He recognizes his nephew’s red pajamas anywhere. His wife was already awake by her son’s excited chatter. He’s quite hyper for his age, as to be expected with young children. “It’s Christmas, Daddy! I wonder if Santa left us presents!” Jaden squealed with excitement. His sisters entered the room, also awake and excited. Melissa in her mint green pajamas while Kylie was in her pink ones. How could he refuse those adorable faces when they look at him that way. “Alright kiddos, I’m up, I’m up.” Valon said in a groggy tone. The kids made a beeline downstairs, excited to open presents while Evelyn giggled.

This will be fun. Watching the kids open their presents.

As the kids opened their presents, Valon noticed that one of the bells on the Christmas tree was ringing. That only meant one thing. It pays to be Catholic and raised by a nun. “Daddy, the teacher at school said that if a bell rings, an angel gets their wings. Is that right?” Melissa asked, holding a new Dark Magician Girl plush in her hands. Jaden, holding a Kuriboh plush in his hands, was also curious on that. The older man smiled before answering, “Your teacher’s right, sweetie. An angel gets their wings every time a bell rings.” Melissa smiled before hugging her plush. “Cool.” Jaden replied before going back to playing with his new toys. Valon stepped outside for a minute and sighed. “Not a day goes by that I don’t miss you. That I don’t wish that you could’ve been here with me. And yet, I’m thankful for the fact that you took me in and raised me. Loved me like I was your own flesh and blood. I...I love and miss you, Mother.” he said, feeling a few tears fall.

He felt a heavenly presence touch him and a smile formed on his lips. His new family filled a void that had been empty for so long. And he’s not going to take them for granted like his friends did. After saying a few hymns in Latin and offering up some prayers, Valon went back in. He never stopped believing in angels, especially Christmas angels.


End file.
